Currently, when a reader comes across a word or phrase that is unknown to them, the reader can skip the word and hope to determine the meaning from the remaining material, or the reader can stop reading and obtain further information about the word. One common technique for obtaining information about a word is to use a dictionary. However, using a dictionary requires the reader to stop reading, open a separate book and search for the word or words in the dictionary. The reader can determine the appropriate meaning of the word and return to reading the original text. Use of a dictionary can be sufficiently inconvenient to the reader that the reader does not consult the dictionary when he/she encounters an unknown word, thereby depriving the reader of increased comprehension and fluency. Also, use of a dictionary may be difficult for certain readers, for example, readers with physical handicaps or dyslexic readers.
The READING PEN™ available from Seiko Instruments, USA of Torrance, Calif. allows a reader to scan a word using a hand held scanner and to retrieve information stored within the instrument. However, the READING PEN™ has a limited amount of memory, so the amount of information that can be stored for use by a reader is limited. Because memory can be expensive, increasing the amount of information available to a reader can become expensive. Increasing memory also increases the power requirements, which increases battery size and/or expense, or decreases battery life. Thus, the READING PEN™ can provide only a limited amount of information.